This invention is in the field of pulse and heartbeat detecting, monitoring, measuring, displaying and recording systems.
Suspected ingested and inhaled allergens and toxic substances have been detected and identified in human subjects by noting changes in the pulse rate or heart rate at specific time intervals. "THE PULSE TEST" by Dr. A. C. Coca, M.D., Arc Books, Inc., N.Y. describes in detail a method of detecting and identifying suspected allergens within several hours after ingestion. The inventor of this invention has discovered and developed an experimental method of detecting and identifying suspected allergens and toxic substances within several minutes after ingestion or inhalation of an allergen or toxic substance. Both methods are based on changes in the pulse rate and depend on frequent and accurate measurements of the subject's pulse.
The pulse and heartbeat rate is a basic parameter used to help evaluate the condition of the human body. The most common method of determining an individual's pulse rate is to locate the pulse, observe a sweep second hand on a timepiece and mentally count for a specific time period. The number of pulses counted over a fraction of a minute is multiplied by a factor to obtain the pulse rate which is normally stated in pulses or heartbeats per minute. This method is time consuming and inaccurate due to difficulties in finding and identifying the pulse, human errors in counting and computing the pulse rate and inherent errors in multiplying pulse counted in short periods by a factor. Also, beatbybeat variations in pulse rate can significantly effect the results particularily if the pulses are counted over a short period. This procedure is not wellsuited for detecting and identifying allergens and toxic substances where frequent or continuous measurements are needed.
Prior art discloses photocell transducers for detecting peripheral pulsations using a light source in combination with a single photocell. In some applications, the vascular bed is placed between the light source and photodetector and the capillary pulse changes the transmitted light. In other applications, the light source is placed adjacent to the photodetector and the pulse changes the amount of reflected and scattered light.
The problem of detecting, monitoring, measuring and displaying the pulse and heartbeat has long resisted the development of a simple, economical, compact and portable instrument that could be used at frequent intervals by large segments of the population.